Kaguya Fumetsu
'Character First Name:' Kaguya 'Character Last Name:' Fumetsu 'IMVU Username:' pxJeffTheKilleRxq 'Nickname: (optional)' Fume, Fumm etc. 'Age:' 16 'Date of Birth:' 09/01/187AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Unknown 'Height:' 5'10" 'Weight:' 120lbs 'Blood Type:' A''' '''Occupation: Ninja (Shinobi) 'Scars/Tattoos:' None 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Fumetsu is very serious when it comes to training, He always pays attention and he passed the academy the first try. He will always learn fast because of his attention at what he does. ... He no longer cares about someone's life and will simply end it if he thinks the person is not worth living. He would keep someone strong alive just to train himself later using that person. He is cold as ice and cares not if someone begs for mercy. He wants revenge on mankind for killing off the people close to him. He no longer likes a thing, he doesn't care about beautiful things like art or scenery but it can actually calm him down and distract him. He does not underestimate a person unless he knows stuff about them and thinks he can deal with them which makes him study the people around him a lot. His personality is pretty unstable because of his hallucinations. He can be angry, in a neutral mood or who knows what other stuff. Those hallucinations however can both influence him to kill someone or to spare someone. That makes him rather unpredictable. He has no intention of teaming up with people and will more than likely ignore those around or study them silently. 'Behaviour:' He was always distant before, he was confused about anything. He would try to do anything that's good for his friends even if he doesn't show too many emotions towards them, he would even sacrifice for them. He mostly stays closed in his home or up on the rooftops to avoid being seen. He's that way because he studies a lot, he wants to be intelligent, very intelligent, having the best tactics and best ways of winning a fight or getting out of a situation. He normally doesn't make plans for a fight, he doesn't plan ahead most of the time because he mostly thinks in the heat of battle. He usually acts calmly when he does something. He learns any jutsu or skill the fastest way possible but also tries to do it perfectly so if the jutsu or skill needs time then he will give it time to learn. He wishes to be good at taijutsu and kenjutsu and perhaps a number of other things. 'Nindo: (optional)' Fumetsu doesn't have a nindo (yet). 'Summoning:' None 'Bloodline/Clan:' [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kaguya_Clan Kaguya clan:] Known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values. Select few possessed the kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku; this ability was so powerful that even the war-loving Kaguya clan feared it. With the exception of a small group, the clan was killed off when attacking Kirigakure in a failed attempt to show off their ferocity. The clan was very savage and had no tactics when going to battle, and refused to back down even when surrounded and completely outmatched, preferring to fight to the death for fun. However the one small group managed to escape eradication allowing their clan to survive a few more years. * Descendant of Kaguya Kimimaro * [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Kaguya_Clan Kaguya-100%] 'Ninja Class:' Chunin 'Element One:' N/A 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' His swords: * Soul (Yin): A katana with a normal blade. White covers both the handle and the sheath but there is black on those as well forming a tribal design. The crossguard is simply white. * Body (Yang): A katana with a black blade. Black covers both the handle and the sheath but there is white on those as well forming the design of ribs. The crossguard is simply black. * Mind: A sai with a silver shaft and crossguard but black handle with a dark red cloth wrapped around it in a messy way, leaving some of the handle visible. The tip of the metalic shaft is sharp as well as the tips of the crossguards which are slightly bent outwards. The sheath is black and has a dark red tip. Armor: * Leather Fingerless Skeletal Gloves with a hole in both palms. They cover part of the forearms as well. * Shin Metal Armor. (1) * Arm Weights. (1) * Leg Weights. (1) Stats: * Strength: 75 (MAX) * Speed: 75 (MAX) (-10 when using both weights, -5 when using only one pair.) 'Strengths:' * Exceptional:Intelligence * Exceptional:Taijutsu * Exceptional:Stamina 'Weaknesses:' * Terrible:Kyujutsu * Under average:Genjutsu * Terrible:Jujutsu 'Chakra color:' White and Black (Sometimes one color is more powerful than the other, it depends on the mood.) 'Weapon Inventory:' Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 5 (10 pieces) Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): 12 (6 pieces) Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): 2 (6 pieces) Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): 2 (8 pieces) Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 6 (12 pieces) Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): 3 (18 pieces) Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 60 pieces Basic Jutsu: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E] [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu - Rank E] General Skill: First Aid - Rank E Jutsu: [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Flicker_Technique Body Flicker Technique - Rank D] Temporary Paralysis Technique - Rank D Scattering Thousand Crows Technique - Rank C Clone Jutsu: Crow Clone - Rank C Afterimage Clone - Rank B Kekkei Genkai, The Shikotsumyaku: * The Shikotsumyaku Tier I - Harden bones to that of the wood of an oak - C Rank - Genin Rank [http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Skeletal_Tool_Creation Skeletal Tool Creation - Rank C] Dance of the Willow - Rank C The Shikotsumyaku Tier ll - Harden bones to that of stone - B Rank - Chuunin Rank Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets - Rank B Bone Pellet - Rank B Dance of the Camellia - Rank B Dance of the Larch - Rank A Taijutsu: Taijutsu Tier: * Taijutsu Tier I: Allows use of D Rank [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Leaf_Whirlwind Leaf Whirlwind - Rank D] Dynamic Entry - Rank D Dynamic Action - Rank D Amekage-Style Raining Punt Kick - Rank D * Taijutsu Tier II: Allows use of C Rank Leaf Coiling Wind - Rank C * Advanced Taijutsu: Allows use of B Rank Strong Fist - Rank B Amekage-Style Torrential Strikes - Rank B Bukijutsu: * Bukijutsu Tier I: Allows use of other weapons Shurikenjutsu: *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier I - Able to throw 5 projectiles with accuracy - Rank D *''Shurikenjutsu'' Tier II - Able to throw 10 projectiles with accuracy - Rank C Kenjutsu: * Kenjutsu Tier I - Able to use 1 sword - Rank D * Kenjutsu Tier II - Able to use 2 swords - Rank C * Advanced Kenjutsu - Able to use 3 swords - Rank B Moonlight - Rank B Chakra: * Chakra Tier I - Able to control the flow of chakra through the body and specific body parts but not to enhance the strength of any body part - D Rrank 'Allies:' Amegakure, Team 3 Team 3: Akatori Yamanaka:(DECEASED)(SENSEI) Fumetsu Kaguya:(ALIVE)(LEADER) Hyorinata Yuki:(ALIVE) Villi Inuzuka:(ALIVE) Shikakari Nara:(ALIVE) "Together we are Team 3." - Akatori Yamanaka 'Enemies:' Nara Ban... A grudge towards the Nara clan because of him 'Background Information:' There was a bright light, all that Fumetsu was seeing was white, two faces came in his field of view, a woman and a man, it was very unclear...Toys,toys were everywhere, Fumetsu was playing with a white rabbit, he was putting so much love in it... Screams, fire.... Men were talking, what was it all about?... The word "bone"... Fumetsu was in a box, he was scared, he started to punch the walls of it... He fell with the box in an alley, a man told Fumetsu this was Amegakure. He joined the academy and worked on being a ninja, he was very distant at first, a loner and a weirdo, he wanted to know the truth. When he was done with the academy he started his ninja road as a new genin of Amegakure. After the academy... A genin's life. 9/12/14: As a new genin Fumetsu had to go through a spar with the Kage of Amegakure and a member from the ANBU, They were one team, the Kage and the ANBU man but Fumetsu wasn't alone in that fight. He was in a team formed from himself, a chunnin named Yamanaka Akatori and a strange boy with red marks on his cheek with two puppies as his companions. The fight was a good one but not knowing how strong the explosive tags were he nearly blew himself up. Luckily he got away without any permanent damage. Not long after he was unconscious his temporary team was as well meaning that the Kage and the one from the ANBU won... not a big surprise. Not long after the Kaguya got out of the hospital he studied more to find out that the red marks the strange boy was having on his cheeks were an Inuzuka mark also they use ninken which are the puppies the boy was using meaning that he was probably an Inuzuka. So now Fumetsu knew what the word "bone" was all about, he was a member of the so called Kaguya clan, he discovered that when he somehow pulled a bone out of his shoulder when he was trying to make his hand seals faster so he was looking in his book of jutsu and he got by the Kaguya category. He got better with that jutsu and began to get better at taijutsu. 11/11/14: Fumetsu had a fight with a Nara, the name was Ban Nara. It was a brutal spar because of the other trying to hurt Fumetsu but he somehow got out of it when Ban ended the spar leaving the Kaguya only with a few minor cuts, bruises and a minor internal injury. 12/14/14: After his fight with a girl named Shizuka, Fumetsu wasn't that happy anymore, the girl killed herself accidentally in front of him making him remember a few thing from his past, not good things. 12/23/14: He finally had a chance to fight the Inuzuka he saw at the dojo fight. The fight was intense and fun, a good fight and a good training. He had lost that spar and he got to see that everyone had a darkness in themselves... but some act different than the others. Fumetsu was bearing that darkness as well and the more he gets about his past the more that darkness grows inside him. 12/21/14: Could it be that Fumetsu's wish was heard... The young Kaguya did get to see more of the strong Inuzuka he had met only twice before, once as allies and once as opponents. Not long after their spar, Fumetsu had met the Inuzuka in a weird fashion. Fumetsu had saved one of Unaru's ninken from falling off a rooftop before he got invited to a meal to which he accepted. The white haired boy found the time they spent pretty interesting. 2/14/15: Some time has passed since his last fight and Fumetsu was getting stronger, faster and smarter. He had a fight with someone called Kemono or "Beast", naturally Fumetsu didn't underestimate Kemono and it was a smart thing to do since the strange blue skin boy proved himself worthy. From that fight on it seemed like the two respected each other and they could be called friends. Some more time has passed and Fumetsu continued his training, of course, making progress, it was slow... but it was progress. Recently Fumetsu was asked to join Team 3 along with two other genin those including Sora Orochi, a mysterious figure in Fumetsu's eyes and Kemono Hoshigaki, the one that earned Fumetsu's respect in their previous encounter. Ironically, the chunin that took part in his first serious fight, Akatori Yamanaka, was now a jounin and oddly enough she was the three genin's Sensei. ' '4/6/15: Days passed by and it was time for something serious: The first training of Team 3. After a long hard training with his two other teammates, a training more intense than Fumetsu ever did, the Kaguya realized that this was helping him even more, having a Sensei to put him do hard work to become a lot more powerful. Even though he was focused on his training, Fumetsu's teammates weren't that bad, making him concentrate in making bonds with them. One specific bond could be with Kemono, a rivalry bond, that's what it seemed like, while he didn't get to create any kind of bond to Sora which seemed rather silent. He wanted to do hard work and he was focused on his training but strangely enough, he was more concerned about his teammates, wanting them to progress along with him. One thing that got Fumetsu off track was remembering about his family... knowing he had one now, he was happy yet sad, he did not know what happened to them or where there we but he needed to put pieces together if he wanted to find out. At his home he had a journal for his memories so he would not lose track off them. 5/3/15: This day was rather exciting because his Sensei gave him a special mission only for him. Now... the mission was only to go fishing to bring fish back to her so she could do training with some other genin but the fish still put up a nice fight so there was still action. Either way, he was very happy to help his Sensei and successfully did the mission. 7/8/15: After some time he got to do a mission finally. Sadly, his teammates were changed again but Fumetsu was still happy to have his Sensei and he was a bit eager to see who the new teammates were. It wasn't a solo like the last one and it wasn't from his Sensei. He had one other person to help him fix a problem in the sewers. The person's name was Dobu, he seemed to be a bit heartless at first look but nothing out of hand yet. Fumetsu is looking forwards to studying that person more. 7/14/15: Akatori-Sensei decided to do a training with her team about the flow of chakra inside their bodies. They learned how to walk on water, run on water, walk on trees, run on trees, walk on walls, run on walls and generally control their chakra better with the help of their Sensei. [http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/A_snowflake_in_the_Rain:_Team_Three_Icebreaker_7/14/15 7/14/15]: After the training was done the three decided to go out and hang out together a bit, getting to know each other slightly better. 11/30/15 : You would think that with Fumetsu meditating on top of his home and training... going out having a meal or two... he would get to know most of the ninja it Amegakure but surprise, he was still finding new people and that was always exciting to Fumetsu. The mission wasn't really a problem, from the looks of it 3/4 got injured but only slightly, one of them being the Kaguya himself. Altough they did a mission together on sea, fighting pirates and winning, "the waters" weren't completely calm yet between the group and Fumetsu... distrust could be felt. ' '12/7/15: Fumetsu still had an injury from his previous mission so he needed to fix it, however, he did not know how. He went in a hurry to the hospital and looked for someone to help him but everyone seemed busy. At the same time, since he was offered the choice, he decided to help around the hospital and used the stuff he heard about from a medic to treat his own injury. There he found another genin helping around who sadly fell down and remained out cold because of Fumetsu's mess on the floor. Fumetsu then took care of the boy and continued his mission. 12/8/15: The next day, Fumetsu, with an almost healed shoulder, decided to do a mission. He bought his new katana the day before and decided to name it "Soul". He figured that he needed it so he wouldn't get injuries like the one he had ever again... of course he would sooner or later. He took his katana and went out, meeting with with Itsuki, the kid he took care of the other day at the hospital and Yusugi, a new genin. The mission was to take care of a visitor. It went smoothly even though they encountered a few problems with a band of bandits or thieves. [http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Fumetsu_and_Yusugi:_The_Distraught_Artist_12/30/15 12/30/15]: A few days later, as he was wandering around the village when he saw a poor artist have his stuff destroyed. He decided to help the guy and then he noticed that Yusugi was going to do the same thing so they both went around the city to get art tools. After getting them all, walking from shop to shop, they encounter the unhappy client that destroyed the artist's stuff. Fumetsu undestands that and easily takes care of the aggresive man. 1/4/16: This day is on a very low note since Fumetsu finds out about the death of someone very important to him and remembered the deaths of many important to him making him go insane and have hallucinations. Deciding to get outside and get another sword to please his newborn monster side he met Yusugi. Yusugi noticed something's off so he forced Fumetsu into following him by taking the Kaguya's sword. They went to a restaurant and then to a ninja shop where Yusugi took a mask and a rebreather and pointed out a katana that Fumetsu wanted. Fumetsu took it while Yusugi payed for it, annoying Fumetsu more. The white haired boy challenges the Uzumaki to a spar, getting his sword back and leaving the scene soon after Yusugi does. He decided to name the new katana "Body". Chunnin Exams Round one and two: Fumetsu did not win the exams. He fought in the first round with the person he probably hated the most, Nara Ban and won but didn't get to spill his blood like Fumetsu wanted. Afterwards he fought Itsuki, another person he had slightly bigger problems with. He lost this time. During the exams he got to learn a lot of things about the other Genin, who all got to Chunnin. Sadly, the loss he experienced broke his mind even more. 'Roleplaying Library:' Spar: A Rumble in the Dojo - 9/12/14 (Mass Spar) [http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Fumetsu_vs_Ban_-_November_11-15,_2014 Fumetsu Vs Ban - 11/11/14]' (Spar)' Fumetsu Vs Shizuka - 12/14/14 (Spar) Inuzuka Vs Kaguya - 12/23/14 (Spar) Unaru and Fumetsu meet- 12/21/15 (Casual) [http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Spar:_Fumetsu_Vs_Kemono_2-16-15?venotify=created# Spar: Fumetsu Vs Kemono - 2/16/15]' (Spar)' [http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Team_3%3A_First_Training Team 3: First Training - 4/6/15]' (Training)' Akatori's Assignment: Fumetsu Goes Fishing - 5/3/15 (Mission) Dobu and Fumetsu Fix A Block In The Sewers - 7/8/15 (Mission) Team 3: Chakra Control Training - 7/14/15 (Training) A Snowflake In The Rain: Team Three Icebreaker - 7/14/15 (Casual) Ame Genin Pirate Trouble - 11/30/15 (Mission) Fume and Itsuki Help at the Hospital - 12/7/15 (Mission) [http://nnerp.wikia.com/wiki/Yusugi,Fumetsu,Itsuki:_Show_A_Visitor_Around_The_Village_12/7/15 Yusugi,Fumetsu,Itsuki: Show A Visitor Around The Village - 12/8/15]' (Mission)' Fumetsu and Yusugi: The Distraught Artist - 12/30/15 (Mission) Fumetsu and Yusugi: The Hard Truth And The Nuisance Known As Yusugi - 1/4/16 (Casual) Fumetsu and Itsuki's Pirate Trouble - 1/7/16 (Mission) Bandit Trouble: No Mercy - 1/10/16 (Mission) Ban and Fumetsu: Collecting Toads - 1/23/16 (Mission) Collect Ingredients: Shikotsumyaku Starts To Emerge - 2/11/16 (Mission) Chuunin Exams 202 Third Round: Nara Ban Vs Kaguya Fumetsu (Match) Chuunin Exams 202 Round Two Match One: Kaguya Fumetsu Vs Inkuato Itsuki (Match) Seishi Festival 202: Ban and Fumetsu, Numb Hatred - 7/2/16 (Casual) Seishi Festival 202: Fumetsu and Hyorinata, Team 3: Remnants - 7/20/16 (Casual) Spying Mission Turns Bloody: The Insane Kaguya Sends A Message - 8/14/16 (Mission) 'Approved by:' Kagato - 8/17/14